


Fragments [Text-Only]

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: Fragments [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: lotrips_remix, Creepy, Dark, Epistolary, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-28
Updated: 2009-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handful of tiny fragments hints at a larger picture. [Text-only transcription of previous image-heavy part.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments [Text-Only]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxRafer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224178) by [FoxRafer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer). 



> Written for the 2009 [](http://lotrips-remix.livejournal.com/profile)[**lotrips_remix**](http://lotrips-remix.livejournal.com/). This story is a bit of an experiment in textual imagery inspired by Foxrafer's wonderfully creepy _[Obsession](http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/12713.html)_. My fingers are crossed that my small offering does it justice. (All artwork obtained from various sources around the 'net; please feel free to contact me for more extensive credits.) Many thanks to [](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[**savageseraph**](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/) and [](http://empy.livejournal.com/profile)[**empy**](http://empy.livejournal.com/) for beta work and encouragement. (Story originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/lotrips_remix/28509.html) [full version] and [here](http://remix-mod.livejournal.com/1361.html) [text-only].)
> 
> _This is the text-only version. For the full version, please see[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/512515)._

_[Poster]_

  
_Six Month Engagement Extended for a Full Year!_   
**SEAN BEAN**   
_Now appearing at the Piano Forté._

Performing original compositions and old favourites  
in Classical, Jazz and Fusion.  
Wednesdays through Saturdays, 6 to 11 pm.

No Cover Charge Sundays through Tuesdays, and before 5.30 pm Wednesdays through Saturdays.   
Piano Forté - London's Premiere Piano Club   


***

_[Newspaper Article]_

**Jazz Beat  
** _The Piano Forté_ Brings New Sound to Old Genres   
Orlando Bloom

Dedicated London music fans may be the only ones familiar with Piano Forté. Gone are the days of the smoky jazz club on every corner, replaced by coffee house chains and art galleries. But for a small and growing few, this little known bar is providing fans and newcomers alike with music the likes of which hasn't been heard in these streets since the 1950s.

The Forté's current headliner, Sean Bean, has proved himself to be adept at both classical staples and more modern jazz arrangements, taking on the challenge of solo piano performances with an aplomb to rival Pete Jacobsen or Gwilym Simcock. A shy man when interviewed, Bean comes alive on stage, showing an adeptness with his hands that any good pianist would envy.

And whether he is playing Mozart or Joplin, Brahms or Bartók, Bean has garnered a small but dedicated following of regulars that attend almost every one of his sets. When asked about his new fan following, he notes, "On a good night, the house is packed. On a bad? Well, I can always count on the regulars." But does his burgeoning celebrity get in the way of his art? "I'm just getting used to being recognized and approached, but it's gratifying to know there are people out there that enjoy what I do. 'Sides, I always have time for chinwag and a pint."

Bean's skill with the ivories is not to be missed. Make sure to catch his show now, before he finds a well-deserved recording contract in his lap and leaves these quiet shores.

_Sean Bean performs at the Piano Forté every Wednesday to Saturday, starting at 6 pm._

***

_[Neighbourhood Watch Alert]_

To: All Homeowners  
From: Dominic Monaghan, Neighbourhood Watch Captain

Re: Crime Watch Alert

Dear Neighbours and Friends, 

This bulletin is to alert you to suspicious activity as observed by members of the neighbourhood watch over the past week. On two separate occasions, members have observed an unknown man lingering outside residents' houses well after sundown. The suspect has been seen peering in windows, but has otherwise committed no crime of which we are aware.

Suspect is described as a Caucasian of medium build and height in his mid-to-late forties with light/ash brown hair. On each occasion he was spotted, he was dressed in blue jeans and a dark shirt. Suspect appears to sport close-cropped facial hair, both moustache and beard.

Approach with caution. Suspect is not known to be armed, but may be a flasher or other low-level criminal looking for an audience.

Local police have been apprised of the situation, and will be increasing patrols and checking in periodically to ensure all residents' safety.

Additionally, we continue to look into the spate of vandalism that has been affecting the community over the past few months, and while we have no definite culprit in our sights, we will keep you apprised of any and all new developments.

As always, please report any suspicious activity to the neighbourhood watch, and any criminal behaviour directly to the police.

Stay Safe,  
Dom

***

_[Homeowners' Association Letter]_

To: Sean M. Bean  
From: Sean P. Astin, President, Homeowners' Association

Re: Yard and Lawn Care

Dear Mr. Bean, 

In accordance with Section 21(B) of our Community Code -- a document which all new residents are required to both read and sign, and which you yourself signed on taking up residence in our community -- all homeowners are required to perform regular maintenance on their property in order to maintain the outward aesthetic appeal of our neighbourhood. The accepted parameters of lawn care are such that mowing must occur once a week for the duration of the growing season; as of this Monday, your lawn has lacked for a proper manicure for a week and a half. We require that you rectify this oversight within three (3) days or be subject to the fines detailed in Section 34(D) of the Code.

Additionally, it has been noted that your front garden, as it approaches your door, has become rather unkempt. Perhaps you are not aware of this development, as your view may be obscured on approach by the shrubbery flanking either side of your entrance, but a number of your flowers have been not only uprooted from the lefthand bed -- understandable if you have chosen to change your floral scheme to something more in line with community colour guidelines -- but appear to have been trampled and left in said bed to wither and die. They are now in danger of becoming an eyesore. Please be aware that you have five (5) days from receipt of this letter to clear away the dead foliage. If you are unable to complete this task within the allotted time, we will contact and dispatch one of our groups of community-approved landscaping firms to step in, and as listed in Part 2 of Section 34(D), you will be assessed the necessary fees on your quarterly Association statement.

Lest you fear the Association is not properly attuned to its members' needs, after consultation with a private security firm, the Board has come to the conclusion that the recent spate of vandalism is most probably attributable to no more unsavoury elements than a few misguided teens. We have taken your concerns under advisement, and will be voting on a number of proposed measures to cut down on teen hooliganism, including after-school programs and outreach work. We are sure that once these deterrents are in effect, we should all see a decline in nighttime disturbances, noise-related or otherwise.

We hope that these measures help to put your mind at ease; the Homeowners' Association is here to serve our residents above all else, whether in matters of security or in promotion of a more aesthetically wholesome community. Please do not hesitate to contact me or any other member of the Board if you have any more questions, or require recommendations for reputable lawn and yard management organizations.

Sincerely,  
Sean P. Astin  
President  
Homeowners' Association

***

_[Police Report]_

Nature of Case: Noise Disturbance(s).  
Victim(s): Sean Bean  
Suspect(s): None.   
[Name Withheld|Arrested|Charged]  
Injuries Sustained: None.  
Items Taken: None.  
£ Loss: £0.00

Responding Officer(s): John Rhys-Davies

Report: Complainant (Sean Bean) visited police station to lodge report. Mr. Bean was initially hesitant to convey the circumstances surrounding his claim, but after reassurance that the police take all such matters seriously, he explained that he has been experiencing strange phenomena around his home, and had become concerned. His recollections were of noises late at night outside his abode, including rattling of doorknobs and windowsills, and thumping from the roof. When Mr. Bean followed up on these noises, he found no outside activity that would explain the disturbances, nor did he discern a culprit.

On followup visit to Mr. Bean's residence, the attending officer witnessed no clues that would otherwise clarify Mr. Bean's claims. There were no visible disturbances outside of some minor damage to the residence's front garden and hedge, possibly attributable to high winds or animal activity. With Mr. Bean's permission, officer participated in extended search of property, at which point a nest of grey squirrels was discovered in a large tree adjacent to the roof. Officer believes that these squirrels are the most likely source for reported nighttime disturbances.

Regardless, Mr. Bean seems unwilling to accept squirrels as the source of nighttime noise. While it is this officer's recommendation to consider this case closed, I further suggest one or two visible patrols down Mr. Bean's street in the evenings for the balance of this week in order to set his mind at ease, provided the manpower is available.

Case #041719-5950  
Status: Closed Pending Approval.  
Prepared by: John Rhys-Davies

_Civilian Copy_

***

_[Pet Store Receipt]_

_**Pawsitively Purrfect Pets  
Your No. 1 Pet Emporium** _

Store: 0018  
Register: 005  
Cashier: Elijah

Customer Receipt Copy

Transaction Information

Purchase:

steel bowl, 8" - 1 @ £8.99  
ceramic bowl, 8" - 1 @ £9.99  
leash, green, 7' - 1 @ £7.49  
collar, green, 9.5-11" - 1 @ £4.99  
dog bed, medium - 1 @ £15.99  
Pet Pals dry dog food, 15kg - 1 @ £49.99  
Mutt chicken-flavoured treats, box - 1 @ £5.49  
rubber ball, medium - 1 @ £2.99  
chew bone, large - 2 @ £3.49  
squeaky cat - 1 @ £4.49

Subtotal: £117.39  
VAT: £17.61  
Total: £135.00

Amount tendered: £140.00  
Change: £5.00

_Tell us about your experience: Participate in our online survey for a chance to win £1 000!_

***

_[Adoption Certificate]_

  
**Adoption Certificate  
RSPCA**

This is to certify that **_Huan_**  
(2 Year Old Doberman Pinscher)  
Has been adopted by **_Sean Bean_**

_Congratulations!_  
Making Friends for Life:  
The Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals   


***

_[Email Printout]_

To: Sean Bean <seanb@pianoforte.co.uk>  
From: Webmaster <info@barkb4bite.co.uk>

Subject: Re: Bark Before Bite Obedience School

Mr. Bean,

Thank you for your interest in _Bark Before Bite Guard Dog Training Services_. As the school year is already in progress, we do not anticipate accepting new canines for training in our guard dog program for another three months. At that time, we would be pleased to accept Huan's application and evaluate him as a potential student.

Please be advised that not all applicants possess the natural temperament and abilities required to succeed in our program and become an appropriately-trained guard dog. There is no guarantee of acceptance into our school, and further, no guarantee of graduation. Regardless, we would be happy to speak with you at your convenience should you have further inquiries, and we hope to see you during the next enrollment process.

Signed,  
Ian McKellen  
 _Bark Before Bite Guard Dog Training Services_

***

_[Business Card]_

H. Sinclair  
Technician

**Absolute Home Security  
 _Your Security is in Our Hands._**

Installation  
Service  
Repair

www.abhomesecure.co.uk  
Phone: 020 7946 0750  
Fax: 020 7946 0751

***

_[Police Report]_

Nature of Case: Possible Break & Enter/Disappearance.  
Victim(s): Sean M. Bean  
Suspect(s): None.  
[Name Withheld|Arrested|Charged]  
Injuries Sustained: Undetermined.  
Items Taken: Undetermined.  
£ Loss: Undetermined.

Responding Officer(s): Viggo Mortensen and Billy Boyd

Report: Officers Boyd and Mortensen responded to a complaint filed by Ms. L. Tyler regarding a noise disturbance in her community.

Ms. Tyler reported hearing both shouts and dog barking the night before, loud enough to disturb both her sleep and that of her partner, Ms. C. Blanchett. (Ms. Blanchett was not on scene when officers arrived; Ms. Tyler indicated that her partner had already departed for work, but provided her office contact details for followup purposes.) Neither Ms. Tyler nor Ms. Blanchett investigated the sounds, but after conferring the following morning, decided to alert police.

Investigation of their property and the adjacent residences revealed a possible break and enter situation in the home directly to the right of the Tyler-Blanchett household. On first approach, Officer Boyd observed the front door of the dwelling was wide open, a set of keys laying on the front step.

After securing the surrounding area, Officers Mortensen and Boyd entered the residence, observing signs of a struggle in the foyer. The wall-mounted hallway mirror showed the marks of a heavy impact, and shards of what appeared to be crockery were scattered across the threshold and the first few metres of tile and carpeting. A manilla folder was also present on the floor, its contents having half-spilled out, presumably after being swept off the adjacent hall table. _(See attached documents: 1 flyer, 1 newspaper clipping, 2 letters, 1 police report, 1 certificate, 1 receipt, and 1 email printout.)_

The noise of the investigation belatedly alerted what appeared to be the resident's Doberman Pinscher, which began barking and did not stop until released from a small walk-in closet off the main hallway. Animal Control was requested, and after the canine was contained, the investigation was able to continue.

On further observation, attending officers discovered a small business card for a home security service caught under the welcome mat, which confirms Ms. Tyler's reflection that Mr. Bean had become increasingly interested in his own safety over the past month and may have been in the process of purchasing a supplemental security system.

Resident was not present for duration of investigation. Attempts to ascertain his whereabouts have so far failed. Officers are now in the process of interviewing his neighbours, friends and coworkers, and his family has been contacted and is en route. While the necessary hours have not yet fully elapsed which would allow the Department to officially declare this a Missing Persons case, all preliminary signs point to foul play.

No suspects have been identified at this time.

Case #102019-5950  
Status: Open. Investigation is ongoing.  
Prepared by: Viggo Mortensen

_Department Copy_

***


End file.
